Night of Wind and Waves
by callingGalaxy
Summary: Pretty much an idea I randomly got for KyouyaXHikaru! On a windy night, Hikaru sneaks out to battle in secret... only to find that she's not alone... *ONESHOT*


Rose: Hey, it's me, Rose! I got an idea for a one-shot the other day when I was looking at copy + paste thingies. XD

Sora: You are so random.

Rose: That's why I'm called The Random Rose! Hey, wait, when did you get here?

Sora: You dragged me in here, remember?

Rose: Nooooo…

Sora: Well, I did head butt you, and you passed out, so maybe that's why.

Rose: You did WHAT! *starts chasing Sora*

Sora: *runs* The-Random-Rose1754 doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade! Ahhhhhh!

Rose: Rawr!

* * *

><p><span>Night of Wind and Waves<span>

Hikaru wandered back to her apartment after another tiring day of working with Ryuusei and the DWMA. She pondered on how Mr. Hagane became the director anyway, with how scatter-brained he was. It took most of Hikaru's time and energy just to keep him on track of whatever they happened to be doing. Hikaru sighed as she fumbled with her key. That day had been the first round of the A-block world championships, with Japan battling China, which had brought up a whole new set of problems. Ryuusei might not have noticed anything wrong, but she had. Big time.

The problem was Tsubasa. Or rather, what started happening to Tsubasa when he got into intense battles after Battle Bladers. As she walked into her apartment, she recalled facing Ryuuga there, and the fact that Tsubasa and Kyouya had battled him too, and both lost before Ginga was able to beat him. It seemed that both she and Tsubasa were suffering after effects of their battles with Ryuuga, while Kyouya seemed to be doing just fine.

Hikaru sighed again as flopped down on her bed. She turned over and saw her bey, Storm Aquario, glinting in the moonlight. She sat up with tears in her eyes as she remembered here battle with Ryuuga, her only battle at Battle Bladers. Ryuuga had beaten her so badly she had vowed never to battle again, however much she wanted to. She looked at all of her beyblade gear and felt that familiar tug to battle, just like how a moth is draw to the flickering flames. Hikaru shoved it all in the bedside drawer to avoid the temptation. She decided to watch some TV.

Hikaru walked into her living room, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Wouldn't you know it, there were highlights from a tournament that day on! She groaned in exasperation. There was just no escaping it: she really wanted to battle again. It was part of her, and she couldn't deny herself anymore. So, she decided to run into the night, to blade in secret, and to be who she really was inside: a blader.

With that, she ran back into her room and changed from her secretary outfit into her old blader outfit. It was amazing, she thought, how comfortable it was; almost like a second skin. She then yanked open the beside drawer and pulled out Aquario and her launcher.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered to the tidal wave bey as she ran out her door. The wind was fierce on that warm summer night, and Hikaru found herself running with it, into the forest. She kept running for a couple of minutes, until she came to the riverside. It was a fast, rushing river, almost laughing as it ran past rocks and trees. She relaxed, letting the sounds of the river wash over her.

"So you come here too, huh?" Hikaru whipped around to find a figure standing in the shadows, leaning against one of the trees that dared to grow so close to the rushing water.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked viciously; she had been startled to find that she wasn't the only one out tonight. The figure walked forward, and Hikaru had to choke back a gasp. The other person out tonight was Kyouya! "What are you doing here?" she tried not to sound incredulous as the former leader of the Face Hunters approached her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he smirked. "I'm enjoying the nice weather." Kyouya motioned to indicate the wind, which was still blowing just as fiercely as it had when she left her apartment, and the beautiful, star-filled sky. It was nice, windy as it was, but something else nagged at her.

"You're not the kind of guy to come outside in the middle of the night because of 'nice weather'," she retorted "What are you really up to?"

He sighed in defeat. "Ok, you got me. I was out here because I was following you."

"What? You're such a stalker!"

Kyouya laughed. "Not really. I'd been coming home from some training that ran late and when I got within sight of your place I saw you go in and come right back out within five minutes with a different change of clothes and your bey," he nodded at her. "I was just wondering what _you_ were doing. I thought you didn't battle anymore," he smirked. "Or can you just not resist what you love?" Hikaru's only response was to put Aquario on her launcher and point it at the boy near her. In response, Kyouya pulled out Leone and put it on his launcher.

"Three!" Hikaru shouted.

"Two!" Kyouya yelled right back.

"One!" They said together.

"Let it rip!"

"Go Aquario! We won't lose!" Hikaru felt exhilarated. It had been too long since she had felt this way, fired up and ready to throw down. She didn't take her eyes off the two beys for a moment as they chased each other around the rocky bank. Aquario kept pounding Leone with repeated attacks, first from the back, then the front, and finally the sides. She finally knocked the green bey to Kyouya's feet, and felt a kind of elation. She won! But the feeling didn't last long as she looked at Kyouya as he kneeled over to pick up his bey. _He didn't fight back,_ she thought, _He just let me knock his bey around without doing anything at all._ Then she looked up and realized something. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her, not until he picked up Leone, and even after that he went right back to staring at her. His expression was unreadable, and after a moment he smiled, apparently recovering from his lapse.

"Good one," he said. "I see you still haven't lost you're skills."

Hikaru frowned at him. "Why did you take it easy on me? You didn't even fight back! You just let me knock you around!"

Kyouya just turned to the river, closed his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets, and replied, "Well, I didn't want to give you to hard a time in your first battle since…" he trailed off.

Hikaru walked over to him. "Since Ryuuga?" Kyouya jerked his head towards her, surprised to see her so close. Hikaru saw the glazed look take over again. She looked deeper into his eyes, and was surprised when she saw… longing? She shook her head, snapping him out of his trance. _That couldn't be right,_ She thought,_ There was no way someone like him would look at someone like her that way, no matter how she wanted-_ But she wouldn't even let herself think it. It was impossible that he could ever return her feelings.

She turned around and started to walk away, stopping by a tree at the edge of the forest. "You didn't have any aftereffects from battling Ryuuga, but Tsubasa and I did. Do you know what it's like, not being able to do something you love because you're terrified of what could happen?" She started to walk again, only to feel someone tackle her to the ground from behind. She groaned, turning over to find Kyouya on top of her, pressing her to the ground, faces inches away from each other.

"That day _did_ affect me," he growled. "More than you realize!" He picked her up and ran to the nearest of their two houses- Hikaru's apartment. He barged in and slammed the door behind him. Hikaru stayed quiet the whole time, wary of his anger. Whywas he so _mad_? Had what she said unnerved him in some way? She let out a little squeak as he dropped her onto the couch and pressed his body onto hers once more. She couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks as he sat on her waist and brought his face close to hers. One hand pinned her right arm down while the other slipped behind her head, cradling it. Then, he whispered, "Do you know why that day affected so much?" when she gently shook her head, he answered. "Because of _you._"_ That_ made Hikaru blush. "The first time I saw you, when we met, I thought you were just another rival blader. My feelings started to change at the survival battle, when we faced off. I started to feel exhilarated, not just when I battled you, but every time I saw you or heard your name. I didn't really understand it. Then, when you lost against Ryuuga and got hurt so bad, it felt like something inside me was breaking and I finally figured out why. I, I…" he started stumbling, eyes wide and scared in a way Hikaru had never seen in him before.

She smiled, realizing what he was trying to say. She leaned up against his grasp and whispered in his ear. "_I love you"_ She leaned back down, relaxing in his tight grasp.

Kyouya gaped at her. "R-really?" He asked leaning his head closer. She nodded, and then threw him onto the couch and laid on top of his, all in one swift movement. Now it was his turn to blush. "Really," she said, and mashed her lips into his. The kiss was short, but explosive, packed with all the feelings they'd been holding back. Feelings they never knew how to make known to each other. Hikaru then leaned into his neck, nipping until she found his pulse point, and bit and licked it until he let out a little moan and pushed her off of him, lying onto of her and nuzzling into the nape of her neck. The phone rang and Hikaru answered it, trying not to let her annoyance sound in her voice. It was Benki.

"Hello? Benki?"

"Hey Hikaru! Do you know where Kyouya is? He was supposed to get back a while ago!"

"He stopped over at my place for a visit. He just left."

"Oh, ok, thanks!"

Hikaru sighed. "That was Benki, looking for you."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and got up. "I guess I'd better go." He hugged Hikaru as she got up off the couch. "See you later."

"Hey Kyouya," she said as she nuzzled into his chest. "Can we keep this a secret? I just really don't want the others to know yet."

Kyouya smiled. "Fine. But next time, _I _get tops."

"Kyouya!"

* * *

><p>Rose: Hope you liked!<p>

Sora: Read + Review!


End file.
